


Here and Always

by JinxTheWolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sharing Body Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxTheWolf/pseuds/JinxTheWolf
Summary: "So your frieza? The first one that monkey fought?"





	Here and Always

"So your frieza? The first one that monkey fought?"

Great just great...

Everyone wants to fight me, and I haven't had a worthy opponent in a forever. Who ever this was had a larger ego than I, and that's saying something...

 

I turn to face the fool who has challgened me, only to be a tad pull back. He was nothing I thought he would be. A disappointment like the others but alas he looked like he could hold him self only for a while. Which is all I cared for,I speak up using a voice that has grown hollow in my eyes for a while now.

"Listen here you pitiful fool, I've killed millions and I shall not be talked down to like a dog...Go find a new play mate, I'm busy."

I just want to get back to my cave. It's warm and I can feel my heat growing with every second.

I groan and realize that he just slammed me into the wall and he's too close, his scent is strong and his breath on my skin burns, think of something! I chant to my self.

I slap him with my tail. Pushing him away from me as a take a jump back, he grabs my tail and slides his hand up it. I frezze not used having someone touch me like that. I break away by kicking him in the side.

He let's out a sound of frustration because he can't seem to figure me out, and I take this as my chance to puff out my chest.

"That's all? Know wonder that child beat you."

 

I know who I was fighting. But I never thought I would cross his path.

 

He gets pissed and I throw out a little something. 

"Listen here, I'm willing make a proposal, if you leave me be. In a months time I'll give you a challenge."I say flashing a wink.

I get a blushing face in return, he nods and I go to fly off, but his voice stops me.

"What's wrong with you?" Not a hint of pity, just all concern. I answer with truth.

 

I owe him that much...

 

"I'm going though a heat..."

 

"That explains the pause." Way to shove it in asshole. I role my eyes.

He lets out a laugh before once again flashing in front of me, his hands wrap around my frame and I shiver, he's to hot everything is too hot.

"Fuck." I moan. He laughs as he brings me closer."Let me help you with this..."His voice is soft yet rough and he's not asking.

It's a demand I refuse. I back away and fly off, happy he doesn't chase me. As I approach my make shift den the first wave hits me hard. 

 

All I can think about it that warmth, as I cum a third time, I should be wiped out but the ache is still there. Why did I turn him down? 

"Fuck!" I let out as I feel my self hard again, I let a hiss as I once again fuck my self with my tail. Pushing it further in. I let my mind wonder back to Cell. 

 

How would he fuck me? Would he even do it? Was it a sick joke to get me like this?These thoughts run though my mind, as I think about his hands roaming my body in a slow manner. 

 

Would take his time to study me as if we were fighting?

 

I cum once more with a loud moan, and it puts in a dream like state. I swear I hear his voice calling out my name, my vision clears and I'm not losing my mind. I see him and our eyes meet, and I don't care anymore I want it to stop. I call out for him like a wounded animal and he flies towards me quickly.

"Cell fuck me, please just make it stop." I beg with a growl. He nods and kisses me it's soft and slow and most of all warm.

My tail wraps around his waist and he pulls me closer and touches my side. The movement is heavenly, he breaks off the kiss and aims for my hole which is opened enough due to my tail, yet he sticks three of his fingers in.

My breath stops as I try to take in. He makes me cum once more just with fingers,and after a few kisses I'm hard again.

Cell nust find this amusing because he let's out a chuckle.

"I'm happy you find this fun- fuck!" I tried to sound angry, but he just entered me with no warning and it turns into an aimless moan.

"Your tight which is odd, part of your heating process?"

I couldn't really answer because, I've never been bottom and the pleasure was too much."I'm not sure, maybe?" He looks taken back. "You don't know?" Once again he sounds concerned about me. 

 

"I've never been bottom before, so consider your self honored."

 

He rams into and for a moment I think I scream. He does it again and once more. The heat of his member is godly and I feel myself coming close.

"Cell please, please..." 

I sound like a animal. But the pleasure is too much, I suppose maybe Cell is too much. 

 

Which I think I can handle...

 

He flips me on my stomach and rams me into the rock surface of the ground, and that gives him full access to me. Cell takes full advantage of this and rubs the base of my tail. I cant take it anymore, I cum after a desperate srceam. Cell cums moments after and he drops by my side. He lets out a laugh before turning to me and giving me a kiss, before it gets heated again he breaks it and stands up.

I start to cry as he leaves, I'm sure it's the heat speaking but deep in my heart I feel a sudden ache. I sit up in pain and wrap myself with my tail in a ball.

"I've been a fool..." I whisper to no one as I fall under a deep sleep.

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

I'm awaken by Cell with something in his hand, I'm not sure what his holding until he brings it to my lips. I realize it's a very poorly made cup.

"That was quite the heat huh?" He says it so natural and calm and caring, I'm not sure how to respond. He pushes the cup to my lips and I drink. The water washes away the rest of the heat for now and I sigh in relief as the water leaves my lips.

 

It's comes out as desperate but I ask any  
way. "Are you staying with me?"

 

He looks at me his face a bit pink and nods. "Of course why would I just leave? I might be a monster but I'm still a gentleman..." 

He looks at me and pulls me into him and takes my hand, it's an odd but nice touch.

"I'll here, and anywhere you are... If you want. I'm yours if you want me frieza"

I look up at him as my tail wraps around his waist once more.

"I would like that very much."

He doesn't move for awhile until I let out a moan due to his fingers once more filling my hole.

"God damn it Cell!" I hiss he just lets out a laugh filled with something that fills my chest with a warm feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2?


End file.
